39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
CliqueMe
Cliqueme is a fake social network website where most of the main characters have a profile. It can be accessed at the "Cahill Web" tab on The 39 Clues website. Profiles Saladin *Name: Saladin Cahill *Hometown: Boston *Interests: Red snapper, collars with bling, hiding in libraries *Favorite TV Shows: Garfield, the Discovery Channel, Animal Planet *Favorite Books: Little Women, The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle, Matilda *Favorite Movies: The Aristocats, The Adventures of Milo and Otis *Favorite Music: Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, Stravinsky, The Stray Cats *Favorite Quotes: "Mrrrp?" "Dan, you're such a dweeb!" *About Me: I like to hang out in my library with cool humans, like Amy. TODAY: * Saladin misses Grace. Comments: *''Dan Cahill:'' Hmm. I wonder why Saladin's favorite books are the same as Amy's. *''Saladin:'' Because we both have excellent taste. *''Dan Cahill:'' Except that Saladin's way too cool to read lame-o books about boring girls. *''Saladin:'' Dan, you're such a dweeb! *''Dan Cahill:'' Watch out, Saladin dude. You've been possessed! It's like Invasion of the Body Snatchers but with nerdy bookworms instead of aliens. Paul Addison *Name: Paul Addison *Hometown: Drumnadrochit, Scotland *Interests: swimming, facts, football, the truth, investigations *Favorite TV Shows: MythBusters *Favorite Books: Encyclopedia Brown, The Boxcar Children books, Geronimo Stilton, Legends, Lies & Cherished Myths of World History *Favorite Movies: Pirates of the Caribbean, Spider-Man, Pride. Anything besides The Water Horse. That film makes me sick. *About Me: I’m working on an independent research project. Check out my blog! And send me any info you have about the Loch Ness monster. TODAY: * Paul is going to prove that Nessie is a fake! Comments: *''Caroline Cohen:'' Wow, Paul. You’re really taking this investigation stuff seriously. *''James Albertson:'' U coming to practice tonight, mate? *''Caroline Cohen:'' I went by the Nessie Shack today. You’re right, that Charlie guy is a real nutter! *''Molly Bloomfield:'' Don’t take the mickey out of me on your blog! Yasmeen Badawi *Name: Yasmeen Badawi *Hometown: Maadi, Egypt *Interests: Engineering, robotics, travel, inventing, puppies *Favorite TV Shows: How It’s Made, Mythbusters, The Jetsons *Favorite Books: Ender’s Game, Cyberia, Lassie, the science section of Egypt Daily *Favorite Movies: Transformers, The Matrix, Star Trek, Hotel for Dogs *Favorite Quotes: "It requires a very unusual mind to undertake the analysis of the obvious." –Alfred North Whitehead *About Me: Just won the Ekaterina Young Genius Alliance award! TODAY: * Yasmeen is heading to Bermuda. Then off to New York and Belgrade! Comments: *''Akila Mubarak:'' Yasmeen! Do you want to come over to watch the new episode of Mythbusters? *''Zahur Hassan:'' Bermuda?! Belgrade? Wow, you've been traveling a lot lately. Lucky you! *''Victor Wood:'' Congratulations on your award! See you at the "hotel" next week. I have a meeting with Bae. Amy Cahill *Name: Amy Cahill *Hometown: Boston *Interests: The smell of old books, hidden passages, making maps with my grandmother, exploring, history, cats *Favorite TV Shows: Anything on the History Channel or National Geographic *Favorite Books: The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle, The Narnia books, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Hatchet, The Lightning Thief, Emma, The Hobbit, A Wrinkle in Time, Nancy Drew, Oliver Twist, The Little Princess, The DaVinci Code, Matilda *Favorite Movies: The Secret Garden, Little Women, The Golden Compass *Favorite Music: Anything my mom used to listen to *Favorite Quotes: "We read to know we are not alone”" — C.S. Lewis *About Me: This is a silly question. TODAY: * Amy thinks she has the most annoying little brother in the world. Comments: *''Amelia Stevenson:'' Amy! Will your aunt Beatrice let you come over after school tomorrow?! *''Dan Cahill:'' Wow, Amy. Could you be a bigger nerd? *''Amy Cahill:'' Excuse me? Says the boy who wore a ninja costume to school? *''Dan Cahill:'' It was Halloween! *''Amy Cahill:'' It was November 4th Dan Cahill *Name: Dan Cahill *Hometown: Boston *Interests: I like to collect things: tombstone rubbings, baseball cards, Civil War weapons, rare coins. I just ordered the sweetest samurai sword from Crazee Collectors, but my Aunt Beatrice made me return it after I used it to vanquish her living room curtains. *Favorite TV Shows: Shuriken School, Dragonball Z, The Replacements *Favorite Books: The World Encyclopedia of Coins and Coin Collecting, Training the Samurai Mind, Captain Underpants. *Favorite Movies: Kung-Fu Panda; Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon; 3 Ninjas; 3 Ninjas Kick Back; 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up; 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain; Star Wars *Favorite Music: Whatever annoys Aunt Beatrice *Favorite Quotes: "Do or do not. There is no try." —Yoda *About Me: I may look like a normal kid, but I’m actually a deadly ninja. The grown-ups make me go to school to try to contain my awesome ninja powers, but it doesn’t work. TODAY: * Dan thinks he has the most annoying big sister in the world. Comments: *''Nellie Gomez:'' I totally believe that you’re a killer ninja. *''Amy Cahill:'' Don’t worry. You don’t look like a normal kid at all. *''Chloe Kim:'' Did you write down the math homework? Or were you too busy using the force to steal Michael’s Twinkie? *''Carter McCarthy:'' Wanna come over tomorrow? I just bought Ninja Gaiden! Chrissy Collins Today: Chrissy is perfecting her back handspring. Alana Flores *Name: Alana Flores *Hometown: Los Angeles * Interests: chess, International finance, my collection of medieval torture devices, Scottish terriers. * Favorite TV Shows: The Apprentice, The Mole, Survivor, Jeopardy *Favorite Books: Books in which wimpy characters die *Favorite Movies: I'm too busy spending two hours on my butt. I also hate sitting next to strangers, the smell of popcorn, and the sound of other people breathing. *Favorite Quotes: "It is better to be feared than to be loved." - Machiavelli *About Me: BA Princeton 2002; MBA Wharton 2006 Today: Alana is not going to anger management class. Just try to make her... Comments: Jason Ludlow: "Are you still in Hong Kong? I'm coming next month!" Charice Stinstein: "Flores! I pushed an old lady down the stairs and thought of you ;) Sarah Sweenbaum: "I saw an awesome bed on nails on E-bay." Ian Kabra: "Have fun in China, darling cousin. Natalie and I will take care of the "family business" in Paris. Better luck next time." Nellie Gomez *'Name:' Nellie Gomez *'Hometown:' Boston *'Interests:' cooking, punk, meringues, alternative rock, paprika, babysitting, rap, closing my eyes and pointing to a random item on the menu *'Favorite TV Shows:' Good Eats, Iron Chef America, As the World Turns (but don’t tell anyone) *'Favorite Books:' Le Petit Prince, anything by Gabriel Garcia Marquez, The Joy of Cooking, On the Road *'Favorite Movies:' Ratatouille, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Pride and Prejudice *'Favorite Music:' Ha! Like I could fit them all here. Also, I refuse to categorize myself. Today, I’m listening to the Ramones. Tomorrow, it could be Polka, or maybe a goth/country blend. Actually, that would be really cool. Does anyone out there play the banjo and have a lot of black clothes? *'Favorite Quotes:' "A guy walks up to me and asks, 'What's Punk?'. So I kick over a garbage can and say, 'That's punk!' So he kicks over a garbage can and says, 'That's Punk?', and I say, 'No that's trendy."—Billie Joe Armstrong *'About Me:' My dad calls me "Alternativa" and my mom calls me "Obstinee", so I guess I'm unique. Today: '''Nellie is wondering whether a dragon nose ring would be cooler than a snake. '''Comments: Dan Cahill: "You're not a babysitter. You're an au pair!!" Amy Cahill: "Except that she's in charge of an 11-year-old baby who thinks he's a ninja!" Dan Cahill: "Hey, Amy. Why does Nellie have a picture of you as her profile photo?" Natalie Kabra: "Ha ha. You still have a nanny." Dan Cahill: "Ha ha. Your parents pay kids to be friends with you." Hamilton Holt Madison Holt Reagan Holt Ian Kabra Today: Ian is about to fetch his new polo pony from the airport. This one better not have crooked teeth. It’s rather a hassle to return ponies to Argentina. Natalie Kabra ;Name : :Natalie Kabra ;Hometown : :London ;Interests : :afternoon tea, Catherine the Great, high fashion, female pirates, target practice, the south of France, fox hunting, being fashionably late ;Favorite TV Shows : :What Not to Wear, Pop Idol, anything on the Travel Channel that’s not about budget motels ;Favorite Books : :The Clique, The Jungle Book, Gulliver’s Travels, Alice in Wonderland, anything by Shakespeare—especially Julius Caesar. I can read in French, too. ;Favorite Movies : :Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Sleeping Beauty, Mean Girls ;Favorite Music : :Lily Allen, The Spice Girls, Rihanna, and all the famous classical composers like Mozart, Beethoven, and Stravinsky; basically anything underappreciated by common people ;Favorite Quotes :“I will not be triumphed over.”—Cleopatra ;About Me : :I probably don’t have time for you. Today: If Natalie doesn't go shopping today, she may be forced to wear the same outift twice. Lan Nguyen Ned Starling Blog Natalie Kabra Jonah Wizard Category:Online